Under the Snow
by Mizuki Akari Chan
Summary: Mereka bertemu kembali dibawah salju yang turun setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Hinata menyukai sikap jujur Sasuke, meskipun ia melontarkan kalimatnya dengan acuh. Sasuke menyukai sikap pemalu Hinata, meskipun sikapnya itu terkadang membuat Hinata terlihat lemah. Ya, mereka berdua saling mencintai. Saling mencintai kelebihan dan kekurangan satu sama lain / Drabble/Mind to Review?


**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya. Itu jelas banget.**

**Warning: (mungkin) ada banyak typo, kalimatnya susah dipahami, diksi buruk, alur kecepatan di bagian akhir, OOC, AU, dll.**

**SPECIAL untuk ultah nya Hinata Hyuuga! Otanjoubi Omedetou! ^o^ Gomen telaat .**

* * *

Kegelapan malam telah menyelimuti langit sedari tadi. Bulan purnama bersinar dengan lembut. Salju turun dengan anggunnya. Memberikan perasaan damai bagi siapa saja yang menikmatinya.

Di tengah gerombolan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan, sepasang muda-mudi sedang asyik memandang sungai dari atas jembatan. Sorot lampu yang terang memantulkan bayangannya di atas permukaan air.

Mereka─dua muda-mudi itu─ bersandar di sandaran jembatan yang terbuat dari besi yang ditutupi oleh lapisan salju. Mereka menghapus jarak di antara mereka untuk menghangatkan sisi tubuh satu sama lain, dengan cara melilitkan sebuah syal berwarna hitam di leher keduanya.

Sedari tadi, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Hanya hembusan nafas dari keduanya lah yang mengisi kekosongan itu. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri.

Gugup. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis yang berada di samping pemuda yang bertubuh tegap─yang notabenenya adalah sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Sudah lama mereka tidak berjumpa selama 5 tahun. Akibatnya, ia kembali gugup ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Ditambah lagi, sang pemuda sudah menghapus jarak mereka dengan berbagi syal. Gadis cantik bersurai _indigo_ itu hanya menunduk, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlukis di pipi mulusnya.

Sementara itu, sang pemuda yang berada di samping gadis itu hanya memandang datar sungai yang berada di depan nya. Angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang membuat rambutnya berkibar-kibar─memberikan kesan _cool_ padanya. Ia merupakan tipe lelaki yang berbicara seperlunya saja, kecuali jika bersama gadis itu. Namun karena mereka baru bertemu setelah lama tak berjumpa, pemuda itu mendadak merasa gugup (tentu saja ia tutupi dengan wajah datar khasnya). Ia segera mencari kata-kata untuk mencairkan suasana yang tampak kaku.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk berpikir, akhirnya ia mendapatkan untaian kata demi kata untuk dibicarakan.

"Hinata─" "S-sasuke─"

Keduanya bungkam setelah saling memanggil dengan serentak. Sesaat kemudian, mereka saling melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain. _Onyx _yang kelam bertemu dengan _lavender _yang menentramkan hati. Dan mereka tertawa canggung.

Ah, akhirnya mereka dapat memecahkan keheningan, meskipun dengan sedikit kecanggungan yang masih mengganjal di hati masing-masing.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke setelah tawa mereka terhenti.

"N-nanti dulu, S-sasuke saja ya-yang memulainya lebih dahulu,"

"Kau dulu saja,"

"S-sasuke saja,"

"Kau,"

"S-sasuke s-sa-saja,"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Entah kenapa, rasanya untuk menolak keinginan gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu sangat sulit jika telah ia tolak beberapa kali. Baginya, Hinata itu adalah gadis yang rapuh dan berhati lembut. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata terluka sedikit pun.

"Baiklah…" Sasuke akhirnya mengibarkan bendera putih. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya… _O genki desu ka_, Hinata?" perkataan itu sukses keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

Hanya berbasa-basi. Ia memang tidak pandai memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian ia menjawab.

"_G-genki desu_, Sasuke. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama sepertimu,"

Mereka kembali memusatkan atensi terhadap sungai yang berada didepan mata mereka. Ah, keheningan kembali mengambil alih. Bagaimana tidak, mereka belum terbiasa untuk bertemu kembali. Semenjak Sasuke pindah ke Amegakure selama 5 tahun, mereka berdua selalu berinteraksi dengan tulisan. Akibatnya, mereka berdua tidak terbiasa untuk berinteraksi secara langsung, meskipun mereka sudah sangat dekat dari kecil.

Mendadak, Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

"Hinata…" Yang dipanggil pun segera menoleh.

"Bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Katakan saja," lanjut Sasuke.

Oh, ya. Hinata lupa. Pantas saja ia merasa telah melupakan sesuatu.

"_Etto_… Apakah di sana─maksudku di Amegakure─cukup menyenangkan?"

"Sedikit," jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran. Seingatnya, Sasuke sangat menyukai kota itu─tentu karena kota itu selalu menitikkan air mata langit.

Sasuke hanya menarik nafas dengan pelan, "Di sana, hujan selalu datang. Memang, aku menyukainya. Tapi…" Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Hinata semakin heran karenanya.

"Karena tidak ada dirimu, aku tidak memiliki teman untuk menikmati hujan," lanjut Sasuke dengan jujur. Semburat tipis menampakkan diri di pipi Sasuke dengan samar-samar.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Sesaat kemudan, ia menunduk. Pipinya mulai memanas dengan hebat. Hampir saja dirinya pingsan jika ia tidak mengendalikan diri.

Hinata menyukai sikap jujur Sasuke, meskipun ia melontarkan kalimatnya dengan acuh.

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Hinata yang sedang menunduk malu, menampakkan rambut indahnya yang berkilau. Sasuke menyukai sikap pemalu Hinata, meskipun sikapnya itu terkadang membuat Hinata terlihat lemah.

Ya, mereka berdua saling mencintai. Saling mencintai kelebihan dan kekurangan satu sama lain.

Perlahan, Sasuke menggerakan tangannya untuk membelai rambut halus Hinata.

"S-sasuke…." desis Hinata dengan lembut. Jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan kencang.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Desisan yang Hinata keluarkan, membuat Sasuke semakin suka menggoda Hinata.

Dengan pelan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

"_Daisuki dayo_, Hinata…" bisik Sasuke. Nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa daerah telinga kiri Hinata dan sekitarnya. Ditambah dengan bisikan Sasuke itu, Hinata semakin terbuai saja.

Sebelum kehilanngan kesadarannya, Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab bisikan Sasuke, serta menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sasuke.

"_D-daisuki d-dayo, mo.." _Dan Hinata pun pingsan di pelukkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah. Ditatapnya wajah lembut Hinata yang memerah sempurna itu. _Seperti tomat_, batinnya.

"Hinata, bagaimana jika aku melamarmu nanti? Kau pasti akan pingsan seperti ini," gerutu Sasuke dengan datar. Ia menarik Hinata dalam gendongannya dan bersiap-siap pergi mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

* * *

**END**

Gyaaa, gajeee! *nangis lagi. Fic ini… BURUK! ENDINGNYA BURUK! *nangis lagi*.

Minna-san abaikan yang diatas, heheh :v . Kali ini, Aka-chan bikin fic SasuHina, pairing yang baru-baru ini Aka-chan sukai. Gyaa! *fangirling mode*

Jadi, Sasuke pergi ke Amegakure karena… bayangin sendiri aja deh :v *plak*

Fic ini untuk ultah Hinata. Gomennasai kalo telaatt! .

Akhir kata, mind to review? *pasang muka gaje* *digampar*


End file.
